


My Son, the Slut

by NiaChase



Series: Daddy loves it that way [11]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Father/Son Incest, Leashes, M/M, Nipple Licking, Older Man/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Revenge, Sex Toys, Spanking, Squirting, giant cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Bill decided it was time for playtime for his boy. Look at the tags and you'll know it'll be fun.





	My Son, the Slut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowHam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowHam/gifts).

> Absolutely sorry for not updating. But I hope this smutty work makes up for it.  
Enjoy!

Bill took his time to get the right things to properly torture his boy. He had to go to a few sex stores and hid it from his curious boy, but it was worth every penny. But to make this night special, he took his son out on a date.

A nice movie date Bill didn't pay attention to while his son fought off Bill's teasing hands in the dark. The boy lost to Bill when he was quietly grinding to Bill's hand and left with an evident hard-on he hoped no one saw. 

He was somewhat embarrassed since he felt like a slut in the dark movie theater, trying to keep his moans down. Bill touched everything. His dick, balls, and ass while talking dirty things in his ear and nibbling on his earlobe.

"Tease." The boy said in the car, trying to talk down his cock. "That's just the beginning, baby," Bill responded. They went home and Bill went ahead with his plan. Now understand, Bill was known for his surprises. Meaning the boy always knew in every other drink there was a chance it was spiked.

So when he drank the drank Bill gave, he eyed him. He still drunk it because it always leads to fun sex times. He was surprised he didn't pass out right away. "What? Can't trust me?" Bill asked toyingly.

He knew he can't be trusted. The boy rolled his eyes, but walks up to Bill and kissed him. Bill responded, chuckling when he realized his boy was still hard. He gave his boy a few rubs through his pants before lifting his boy up and taking him to the bedroom.  


The drugs were going to take effect soon anyway.  


He lay his boy down and slid his hands over the boy's clothes while grinding on him. "I want your dick so bad. You always make me feel so good." The boy moans out as while Bill watches his movement. It was getting slower. "I don't know. I think another dick can do better than me." Bill said lowly.

His boy was slowly falling asleep. "But I want yours." The boy said, pouting. Bill rolled his eyes at the loyalty but felt appreciated all the same. "Cute. But I think you'll like this one." Bill whispered into his ear before his boy fell asleep. Bill smiled. It was time to get to work.  


\------------------------------------------------  


The boy woke up with his wrist tied above him on the headboard, his legs spread up and out and bound, and something buried in his ass. Something big. The boy looked over to Bill smiling and holding a whip. "Bill, you asshole, you drugged me!" The boy said. Bill wink and said, "That's ten."

The boy was confused. "What do you mean ten?" He asked. "That's twenty," Bill said, slapping the whip on his hand. The boy catches on and stays quiet. "Good boy. I see you are a fast learner." Bill said, sitting down on the side of the bed. "You are to be my good slut for tonight.

If you be good, you get the big toy I have for you. If you don't, well, you already got twenty to deal with." Bill slid the tip of the whip, which was heart-shaped, up from between the boy's legs to the boy's chin.

The boy wasn't going to lie, he felt horny from the thought of him getting spanked. Bill planted a small kiss on the boy before straddling him. "First rule: Don't cum until I tell you to. Don't be naughty." Bill said, rubbing the boy's hard cock.

The boy hummed, sure he can do that rule easily. He had much practice with Bill throughout the years anyway. But this was different. Once the boy was hard and stimulated enough, Bill aligned himself to his already prep hole. The boy was caught off guard.

Bill sunk down on him and the boy gritted his teeth at the rare tightness Bill rarely treats him with. "You like that, baby? Do you feel my tightness? My warm cavern you can't cum in. Shame. I was going to make you feel so good. But I guess you got to make me cum. Think you can do that?" Bill asked.

The boy only whined in return, fighting and losing against his restraints on his wrist. Bill felt so good when he started to rock, his eyes begging him to cum in his ass. The boy moaned and tried his best to lift his hips to the rocking. Bill loved his boy's cock.

The hard rod hitting his walls and his prostate. He groaned and moved faster. He knew his boy loved Bill's moans and when he put his hand on the boy's neck, the boy knew he was done for. He liked it when Bill chokes him while looking at him he was having a good time.  


Maybe he was messed up mentally, but he didn't really care.  


"Your body is so hot, baby. That hard cock in me, the best. C'mon, fill me up. Oh wait, you can't." The boy whined but cut off when the Bill tightened his hand. He felt himself can't breathe, but all it did was grow the need to cum.

"Don't do it. Don't cum." Bill untighten his hand and the boy cried out. His balls tightened but tried his best to not cum. Bill tighten his hand. "Fuck me harder. Just like that. You want me that bad? Do you want to plant your seed in me? Don't slow down." Bill said. 

He untightened his hand and the boy moaned. His fist was balled as he thrust his hips. Bill tighten his hand. "Harder baby! I'm so close! Come on. Fuck me! Oh, baby, I'm cumming!" Bill moan out as he shot his load onto the boy. 

The boy was choking while his cock was stiffer than ever. Bill stroke himself to completion before smiling at his boy. "What's wrong, baby? Are you hard? Shame." Bill lift himself off and looked at the hard cock he was on. 

The beautiful rod stood upright with his balls tight and round. His poor baby. The boy begged with his eyes and Bill ignored it. But he did untie his boy and put a hot pink collar on his boy and hook the leash to it. "You know our safeword?" Bill asked. The boy nodded.

Bill smiled and kissed the boy. "Good. Off the bed and on your hands and knees." Bill said. The boy hurried to the floor, whining at the movement. "Good boy. Let's go." Bill said. Bill walked him to the living room and sat on the couch. The boy was pouting when Bill looked at him.

Bill patted his lap. "You want to release first or your spankings?" Bill asked. The boy thought before he chose. "Release." he said. The boy got on Bill's lap and nuzzle on Bill's neck. "You have been good to daddy. Do you think so?" Bill asked.

The boy looked at him and nodded. "Yes, daddy, very good." The boy said hurriedly. Bill chuckled and slid his hand to his son's butt, fingering the small loop to be the end of the anal beads in his boy. The boy felt it and tighten in excitement. 

"Relax, honey. Surely you feel it against your walls." Bill told him. The boy nodded. "Yes, daddy, I do." The boy said. Bill pulled lightly, then stop, then again, teasing the boy. The boy moaned and buried his face in his father's neck. "Daddy please!" The boy begged.

Bill pulled lightly and slowly. "Feel that stretching?" Bill asked. The boy moaned, the beads moving inside him. He finally popped out one bead and the boy was already grinding, which tugged the beads more. "This is only the beginning." Bill said, yanking another out.

The boy cried out. "My poor horny boy." Another. "My horny slut." Another. Bill started jacking his son off. The boy could barely take it. "Cum for me, baby." The boy coated Bill's hand and abdomen white with a breathless moan. Bill yanked another bead out, making the boy yelp.

"Good boy. Are you ready for your spanking?" Bill asked, licking his hand clean. He can tell his son has been eating a lot of fruit due to the sweet taste. The boy whined before maneuvering so he was bent over Bill's lap. "Good boy. Tell me thank you for each one." Bill said. 

He raised his whip and came down onto the boy's butt. The boy yelped. "Thank you, Daddy!" The boy screamed. "Good boy." Another. "Thank you, Daddy!" Another. The boy was sure his father was counting because he wasn't. 

He but burn with the hits, he was horny again, and his mind was muddled with thoughts about Bill's cock when Bill was done. Thank you, Daddy!" The boy cried out from his last one. "Good boy. You deserve your treat. You wanna see what it is?" Bill asked. 

It made the boy curious. What treat? "Yes, Daddy." Bill gave his son a kiss and went to get the toy. When Bill came back, the son knew he was going to have one sore ass and won't be able to sit for a long time. But he kept quiet rather than complain that he couldn't fit that. It was long, thicker than Bill, and it made the boy's hole already ache. 

But he was still so damn curious.

"You like your toy. Very lifelike and you are already prep for it." Bill said. The boy looked at the anal beads and was somewhat glad he was asleep for it. Those things were big. He was still curious though. One of these days, curiosity was going to fuck him too much, but the boy hasn't hit his limit yet.

"On your back with your legs spread for daddy," Bill said. The boy did what was told, feeling more so used like a slut than trying out new toys. It wasn't a bad feeling. Bill lube up the cock with a wink towards him.

"My horny boy. Let's see how you take this. Think you can?" Bill asked, lining it up to the boy's hole. The boy nodded and said, "Yes Daddy." Bill watched the big thing squeeze into the small hole, so fascinated. He felt his own hard cock hardening just watching.

Made he should consider someone else screwing his boy under his demand. He played the thought, but focus on his boy. The son gripped whatever was under him and near him, breathing and gritting his teeth while letting out a cry every now and then at the stretching.

"Look at you, taking this big cock. Such a greedy hole." Bill said. This dildo gave a whole new meaning to the word full. The boy felt stuffed. When it was fully in, the boy couldn't move without feeling it inside him. He whined and looked at Bill. Bill looked so turned on. 

Like watching him take it was as sexy as him banging the boy himself. The boy felt embarrassed but sexy in a way to him. Bill smiled at him and kissed him. "Good boy. Such a good boy. 

You took the whole thing. Greedy hole." Bill said in a low tone. He kissed the boy's nipples before sucking and nipping it, sending thrills and all his cock stiffen more. Bill move the dildo slowly, but it was too much. 

The boy moaned and gritted his teeth, but overall a good feeling. "There you go. Just like that. Look at you, so beautiful." Bill slid the dildo out until the head was left, then slid it back in at a steady pace. 

The boy moaned out loud, the pace so good. In and out, empty and full, it made the boy see stars. Bill gathered the pump attached to the dildo, moving the huge toy faster. "Oh baby, I'm so close to cumming. You want me to cum in you?" The boy arched his back to the faster movement, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open. 

Sweet music came from those lips and Bill listen, but can't handle his own yet. The best part was coming. "Yes, daddy! Please! Fill me up!" The boy begged. "Your wish is my command," Bill said before squeezing the pump.

The dildo cum in the boy violently, lubing up the boy's insides and Bill piston the toy faster. "Ahhh! Daddy!" The boy cried. Bill loved it. "Cum for me baby. I know you can." Bill told him. It didn't take much effort. It painted the boy's chest and a little got on his face.

It was watery than the first time, but Bill still licked it up. He slid the toy out and straddle the tired boy. He grabbed the boy's hair, forcing the boy to take his stiff cock. The boy choked but looked up at Bill with such innocent eyes. 

Bill thrust his hips, not taking long to cum in the boy's warm mouth with a groan. The boy suck and swallowed it, making sure to not leave a drop behind. Bill slid out and sat next to the boy.

"You have been so wonderful. But this was for all the teasing my bloody boy. You know I had to get you back." Bill said before cleaning his face with his tongue. The boy pouted. "You're so mean. I can't move." The boy whined. 

Bill chuckled. "Good thing you have me," Bill said. Bill scooped him up bridal style, the boy whining and leaking, and took him to the bedroom. "Yeah. I love you, Bill." The boy said. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I found out about a squirting dildo and had to include it.  
Comment below any thoughts, concerns or praise. Thanks for reading.


End file.
